openttdfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Segítség:Formázás
__TOC__ A Wikiában a formázási mód a wikikban már megszokott módon történik, ezért nem kell megtanuli a -t. Félkövér és dőlt Félkövér és dölt formázáshoz a szavakat többszörös aposztrófok " ' " közé kell tenni: *''dölt'' formázáshoz használj két aposztrófot: dölt *'félkövér' formázáshoz használj három aposztrófot: félkövér *''félkövér és dölt'' formázáshoz használj öt aposztrófot: félkövér dölt Címek és alcímek A címek és alcímekkel jól áttekinthetővé, és jól formázottá teheted cikkeidet. Így készíthetsz címeket és alcímeket: * Főcím'hez használj két egyenlőség jelet: Főcím * '''Cím'hez használj három egyenlőség jelet: Cím * 'Alcím'hez használj négy egyenlőség jelet: Alcím * 'Al-alcím'hez használj öt egyenlőség jelet: Al-alcím Ha egy cikkben az utóbbi három lehetőséget használod, akkor van lehetőséged tartalomjegyzégi táblázat (Table Of Contents = TOC) készítésére, melyet a wiki autómatikusan elkészít a cikk alapaján. If an article has at least three headings, a table of contents (TOC) will be automatically generated. Try creating some headings in the sandbox and see the effect on the TOC. Behúzás A behúzott szöveg eléréséhez használd a " : " jelet a bekezdés első sorában. Több jel használatakor nagyobb behúzás jön létre. Sortöréssel ( vagy ENTER ) megszűnik a behúzás! Példa: Ez egy behúzás nélküli szöveg. :Ez egy eszeres behúzás. ::Ez egy kétszeres behúzás. Így néz ki: Ez egy behúzás nélküli szöveg. :Ez egy eszeres behúzás. ::Ez egy kétszeres behúzás. Felsorolás A felsoroláshoz használd a " * " jelet. Több jel használatával al felsorolást lehet kezdeni. Példa: :*Első lista elem :*Második lista elem :**Alfelsorolás eleme :*Hát nem mókás? Így néz ki: :*Első lista elem :*Második lista elem :**Alfelsorolás eleme :*Hát nem mókás? Számozott felsorolás Ugyanúgy használandó mint a felsorolás, csak itt a " # " jelet kell használni! Példa: :#Első elem :#Második elem :##Alszámozás eleme :#Harmadik elem Shows up as: :#Első elem :#Második elem :##Alszámozás eleme :#Harmadik elem Taralaomjegyzék (TOC) A tartalomjegyzék beszúrásához használd ezt: __TOC__ Jobbra igazított TOC készítéséhez használd ezt: Színek A színezendő szöveget az alábbi utasítások közé kell tenni: Zöld A színeket vagy az '''angol megnevezéssel, vagy RGB kóddal (pl.: #334AD2) adhatjátok meg! Utasítás Olyan szöveget, mely szaggatott vonalas keretbe kerül úgy készíthetünk, hogy minden bekezdés első sora elött két szóközt teszünk: Példa: Ez egy új sor, melyet egy olyan sor előz meg, melyben két szóköz van. Ha a két sor között egy üres sort hagysz, akkor az két üzenet lesz! Linkek Belső linek Belső linkek használatához a kétszeres " [ ", " ] " jeleket kell szanálni. A linkek felépítése: látott szöveg Példa: Segítég eredménye: Segítég Továbbá, ha egy cikken bellül, egy címhez akarunk linkelni, akkor ezt így tehetjük meg: Segítég eredménye: Segítség Külső linkek Külső linkekhez használjuk egyszeres " [ ", " ] " jeleket. Példa: OpenTTD FunSite Először írjuk, vagy másoljuk be a külső linket, majd egy szóközzel elválasztva írjuk be a látni kívánt szöveget! Képek A képeket mintaképként (thumbnail) helyezzük a cikkekbe, hogy ne az foglalja el az egész cikket. Akit érdekel a kép, úgy is meg tudja nézni, ha rá kattint a mintaképra, nagyobban! A formátuma: opció|opció|...|Leírás A használható opciók: *thumbnail, thumb: Automatikus mintakép (thumbnail) készítése, alapesetben jobboldalra tolva, a kép leírásával a kép alatt. A "nagyít" ikon automatikusan mellé kerül, *right: Kép jobbra tolása, thumbnail nélkül is használható, *left: Kép balra tolása. *none: A kép beilleszkedik a szövegbe még akkor is, ha a thumbnail opció meg volt adva. *SZÁMpx: A SZÁM-nak megfelelő szélességű mintakép készítése (pl: "150px"). A magasság a kép arányaiból adódik.